What Could Happen at a Car Repair Shop?
by stripes268
Summary: Blaine's going to Lima to visit Kurt, but then his car starts presenting problems. Please read and review!


_A/N: Wow! Second update in one night! I know I should be working on my other story but this one came to mind and I just had to write it! I wrote this really quickly but I hope you enjoy it and please review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee _

Blaine was playing Wii with his seven-year-old sister as his mother and father talked with them. It was Saturday afternoon and Blaine was able to get home that weekend. He was so happy that his could get out of work for the weekend. His sister started laughing. "Blaine, I beat you."

"Yeah, well I was distracted." Blaine teased.

"Liar!" She shot back, giggling.

He stuck his tongue out. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Children." His mother said mock warningly. Though she threw Blaine a look that he translated to "you are not seven, you are a teenager." Blaine laughed and grinned in return.

"Fine then, I challenge you to a rematch." Blaine said.

"You are so on!" Celia yelled, earning her a look from both parents this time.

Then his phone started buzzing and he looked at the screen. His heart fluttered when he saw who it was. "One second." He answered it, "Hey, Kurt?"

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt said somewhere in Lima. "Do you wanna hang out today?"

"Blaine! If you don't play then you forfeit!" Celia yelled.

"Will you calm down? You can wait for a few seconds!" Blaine said.

"No I can't!" She protested.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Sorry about that. But, yeah I'd love to, when?"

"Now?" Kurt suggested.

He laughed, "Alright, sounds good to me!"

"Wait! Are you talking to that Kurt guy?" Celia asked.

"Trying to." He told her.

"The Kurt guy that you're head-over-heels in love with?" She asked.

Blaine gave her a warning look and she ran away immediately. "Sorry about her, she's my little sister.

Kurt laughed, "Haha, sounds like a nice girl. Wanna say meet at Starbucks? Then maybe catch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good to me." Blaine said, happy that Kurt couldn't see him blushing. He turned to his parents.

"Go." They both said before Blaine could ask. He nodded his thanks, and heard Celia yelling to him how she had won because he was technically forfeiting and that she succeeded in embarrassing him, which she thinks should earn her another point.

He was almost to Kurt's house when his car started making a weird noise. He was luckily passing by a car shop that was vacant at the moment. He pulled in and went to the front desk where he was greeted by a gruff-looking-man. "Hi, my car is making funny noises, I was just wondering if you could just check it out for me."

"Sure thing." The man said smiling. "Do you mind if I ask my son to help? He's rarely home and we kind of bond over this, or at least used to. He's got to be somewhere in a little bit and I thought the two of us could work a little bit while we waited."

Blaine smiled at the man. "Go right ahead."

The man nodded to him and went out the door to start working on Blaine's car and get his son. Blaine, however, had a copy of his favorite Harry Potter book with him, the Order of the Phoenix. He could hear the man yell for his son and the two talk and laugh as they worked on Blaine's car.

He was getting to his favorite part when the man came back in, "Alright, we were able to fix your car and it should be running without a problem. Just had some bad breaks."

"Thank you." Blaine said, "How much will that be?"

The man looked out the window, "I'm sorry, my wife is hear, she looks distressed, would it be a problem if my son rung you up?"

"None what so ever." Blaine grinned. He waited for the man's son to get to the counter. He continued reading through his book. When he heard the door open, he didn't expect to hear a rather high pitch, extremely familiar voice to greet him.

"Blaine?"

Said boy turned to the door and grinned. "Kurt?" He couldn't believe how amazing the countertenor looked with a few grease smudges on his face, a pair of skinny jeans, and casual (casual for Kurt) shirt.

"…I knew that I recognized that car and license plate." Kurt said, more to himself. Blaine knew that he was staring at Kurt, but it was so hard not to, he just looked so great! "Well, I thought we were gonna meet at Starbucks."

"Well, apparently fate had another idea." Blaine chuckled.

"Apparently." Kurt laughed, walking behind the counter. "Oh, I feel so weird charging you."

Blaine smiled at him. "Don't, it's fine, after your hard work and everything. How much?" He asked taking out his wallet.

Kurt threw him a slightly uncomfortable look and said, "Fifty dollars." (A/N: I have no idea that would cost, I don't own a car or anything so yeah… sorry if I'm wrong, I just tried googling it ;))

Blaine handed him a fifty-dollar bill. "Well, first weekend away from Wes, David, and I and you're already calling us up already?"

Kurt laughed, "Yeah right, I would never call Wes and David! Can you imagine how awful that would be?"

"Seeing as how I spent two years with just the two of them, I unfortunately can."

"Ouch, right, sorry I forgot."

"All the therapy…" Blaine feigned being perturbed.

"It clearly hasn't paid off yet."

"Hey!" Blaine laughed, playfully swatting at his arm. "Give me back my money, I'm not paying you!"

Kurt laughed, "Oh yes you are." He swatted playfully at Blaine in return. They were both laughing, looking at each other. Blaine knew that his eyes were probably conveying too much affection than is acceptable between two friends.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Coffee? Then hang at my house or something?"

"Sounds great to me!"

"Alright, lets get going!"

Kurt was walking around the counter and tripped. Blaine caught him and the two were unbelievably close, their foreheads were touching.

"Um, Kurt." Blaine said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I don't want to push the limits of our relationship, but I really like you… no, no I love you, and I really want to kiss you right now, but I don't feel right doing that after what happened-"

"Blaine." Kurt cut him off.

Blaine blushed realizing he was rambling. "Ye-"

He was cut off by Kurt's laps crashing down on him. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was an amazing few seconds. It probably would have lasted longer if it weren't for the voice that said, "Kurt…?"

The two tore apart immediately. "D… Dad, Carole, this is my, ah, friend Blaine, he goes to uh… Dalton." Kurt's father stood there looking at Blaine with a scrutinizing eye.

"Just a friend, huh?" His father asked, causing both boys to blush. "Pleasure to meet you Blaine, I've heard a lot about you." He extended his hand to Blaine. Kurt was amazed at how civil his dad was being.

"The pleasures mine Mr. and Mrs. Hummel."

"Carole," Kurt's step-mother corrected him. Blaine smiled courteously at her.

"Well, um… the two of us were gonna just go grab some coffee and maybe go back to the house, see you later."

And, Kurt dragged Blaine out, of the booth and over towards his car. "I'll drive." Blaine said as they walked over towards his newly fixed car.

Once they were out of the garage Kurt said, "I love you too, by the way." Blaine took the taller boys hand in his own and pressed it to lips.

"Glad to hear it." Blaine said softly.

As they were walking out in a hurry though, they didn't hear Carole say, "So, how did you know it was Blaine?"

"Well," Burt said, "when he first walked in I saw his license said Blaine Anderson on it."

Carole nodded, "Good idea having me come so the two could meet up like that. I'm proud of you for showing that much self control."

There was a moment of silence and he said, "I like him. But, if Blaine hurts him I'm gonna kill him."

Carole laughed and steered him out to the car.

_A/N: So, I'm thinking of writing a sequel, just with the two of them on their date, or Kurt meeting Blaine's parents. Let me know what you think, I hoped you like it and please review! :D_


End file.
